Supports useful in conjunction with photosensitive layers are usually transparent films and the like. Dimensionally stable polyethylene terephthalate film is especially useful. However, many of these film supports generate considerable static on their surface during handling and this cannot be tolerated since the static will tend to give unwanted exposure to the photosensitive layers applied thereon. In order to reduce the propensity of the film to generate static, it has been the practice to coat an antistatic layer on the film support. Such a layer is well-described by Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,011, Apr. 10, 1990, and the references discussed in that patent. However, it is sometimes necessary to provide alternative layers such as antihalation layers or layers containing matte particles and the like on the photosensitive element. Thus, the alternative layers are usually applied over the antistatic layer and sometimes this is undesirable because the film begins to lose the antistatic qualities and the presence of these additional layers impart other qualities such as decreased dimensional stability, especially during changes in relative humidity. Other layers designed to transmit the antistatic properties to the surface have been successfully tried but when this additional layer is present is is sometimes undesirable since image quality and the aforementioned dimensional stability suffer.
Thus, there is a pressing need to provide an element having a single layer which has both antistatic qualities and antihalation properties and the element thereby exhibits improved dimensional stability and image quality. Also, there is a need to decrease dye stain in photographic elements, said stain being caused by the presence of antihalation dyes in standard backing layers.